


Direct Orders

by fizzan



Series: Consequences [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: F/F, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Spanking, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzan/pseuds/fizzan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Daisy disobeys a direct order while on a mission, Bobbi is displeased and resolves to 'handle it'. Set sometime during the first half of season three. </p><p>Contains disciplinary spanking of an adult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Direct Orders

Daisy and Bobbi crouch out of sight, their backs to the low wall that marks the edge of the compound, trying desperately to avoid the heavily armed guards situated at the other side of the compound.

‘Shit’ Daisy exclaims, ‘how did they know we’d be here?’ 

‘I don’t think they did’ Bobbi replies ‘they look like a normal guard unit; the security must be much higher than we’d expected – we could be here a while’ 

Daisy groans, ‘just our luck’

Bobbi smirks, ‘well, at least you can take Lincoln to task about it, he was in charge of recon this time wasn’t he?’

‘Yeah, but I’m not mad, he’s still in training really’ Daisy adds in an absent minded tone.

‘Ah, but he doesn’t know that’ Bobbi adds wickedly, ‘and if not you could always suggest that May…’ 

Daisy chuckles ‘I’m not that cruel, he’s been terrified of her since I told him what she was like as my SO’

Bobbi nods in understanding, ‘yes Jemma told me, plenty of cushions needed were there?’

She receives only a glare in answer, as at that moment a bullet flies past Daisy’s right shoulder, breaking the playful atmosphere they’d been enjoying. 

‘Bobbi - I think they may have heard us – what do we do?’ 

‘Sit tight, extraction should be here in a couple of minutes’

Daisy, growing increasingly agitated due to the heavy stream of bullets that was beginning to fly overhead, turns to Morse ‘I have an idea – I haven’t exactly tested it, but…’ 

‘No, sit tight, that’s an order Daisy!’ 

Looking conflicted, Daisy moves into a crouching position despite the order, before launching up into action, blasting their assailants, together with their heavy weaponry back into the ground with her powers, somehow managing to also halt the bullets headed straight for her in mid-flight.

Seeing this, Bobbi springs up to her side, eyes widening incredulously when she sees what her partner has managed to accomplish, she never fails to be impressed by Daisy’s powers.  
Putting that aside however, she turns to the shorter women, suddenly towering over her, arms crossed intimidatingly across her chest. 

‘WHAT were you thinking?’ 

Blindsided by this unexpected turn of events, and more than a little intimidated by the normally easy going agent, all Daisy can do is stammer out 

‘It… worked?’

‘Yes it did, it was impressive, but if it hadn’t, you’d probably have a bullet through your chest’ Bobbi states, forcing herself to stay calm, even as her anger at the other agent’s recklessness threatens to rise to the surface. ‘Not to mention the fact that you disobeyed a direct order Daisy, I know we’re friends, but I am the senior agent on this mission’. 

‘I’m sorry Bobbi’ Daisy admits, still a little shocked by this new aspect of her friend

Bobbi moves to continue berating her, but at that moment a Quinjet lands down nearby, May visible behind the controls. 

At this, Daisy looks up at Morse - the thought, please don’t tell May, clear in her eyes. 

Mad as she is, Bobbi nods as they walk over to the jet, simply adding ‘when we get back to base you are going to get cleaned up and checked over by Jemma, and then we’ll deal with this in my room’.

Ominous as that sounds, Daisy gives her agreement, anything not to face an irate May. 

They report the mission’s relative success, and then strap themselves into the seats in the jet, sitting in silence for the short ride back to base. 

May glances back at them, sensing something isn’t right – these two normally have an easy rapport – but resolves simply to ask Bobbi about it once they’re back on the ground. 

When they reach the base, Daisy immediately heads off towards the lab, both to allow Jemma to check her over, and to share the day’s rather unexpected turn of events, something she still hasn’t quite processed. 

When she enters the lab Jemma is alone, and looks up in surprise, clearly not expecting to see her just yet. She looks at her with worry - taking in Daisy's disheveled appearance. 

‘Are you okay Daisy – you weren’t expected back for another hour?’ 

Daisy grimaces, ‘yes, I suppose so, we came under fire, it seems the security was rather higher than we thought, and Bobbi sent me to be checked over’ 

At this the worry clears from Jemma’s face, ‘Ah I see, well, hop up onto the table and I’ll have a look’. 

Daisy grimaces again, not a fan of medical examinations – even if they are from Jemma – but cooperates none the less.  
Jemma runs a full set of tests, and takes some blood to be examined later. Finding nothing immediately wrong with Daisy however, she tells the young agent that, and is rather surprised when instead of immediately leaping down from the table as she normally does, she instead draws her legs up into her chest, a look of worry taking over her face.

Curious as ever, and worried about her younger friend, Simmons tentatively asks ‘is everything okay Daisy?’ 

Daisy sighs before saying ‘I… may have disobeyed Bobbi’s orders in the field, I wanted to see if I could blast the bullets and assailants back with my powers, but Bobbi ordered me not to try – I suppose if it hadn’t worked... I’d probably be dead’.

At this revelation Simmons gasps, realising how close her friend had come to death. ‘Is she going to tell May? You know what she’d do’ she asks, adding at a mutter ‘and you’d deserve it’.

Daisy shakes her head, at which Simmons looks surprised, ‘she said that I’m to come to her later though, and that she’ll ‘deal with it’ – whatever that means’. 

Realising something she turns to Simmons, exclaiming ‘but she’s been your SO for a while now hasn’t she? 

Simmons nods 

‘Wha…what do you think she’ll do?’

‘Well, I'll put it this way – she doesn’t differ too much from May in this respect, and let’s just say she’s just as strong as she looks’

‘You mean… she’s going to spank me?’ 

‘I can’t tell you that for certain, but from what you’ve told me, probably’.

Daisy blanches, turning even paler than she already is. 

‘Crap. Maybe May would’ve been better’ 

On this point, Simmons is non – committal, simply adding ‘maybe you shouldn’t keep her waiting’

Daisy turns back to her ‘you’re mad aren’t you?’

‘I can’t lose any more people Daisy, I’d almost tell May myself!’

At this, Daisy hastens from the lab before Simmons can get any ideas, turning down the corridor she knows leads to Bobbi’s room. 

 

\------- Meanwhile ------

 

After Daisy has departed in search of Jemma, May immediately turns to Morse, and asks ‘something happened didn’t it?’ 

Morse is still reluctant to give Skye up to her SO, as while she knows Skye probably deserves May’s wrath, she still feels she has to handle this herself. However, May’s glare forces her to realise that despite her promise to Daisy, it might be in her best interest to fill her in on what happened. 

‘She disobeyed a direct order in order to test out her powers’ seeing May’s face turn dangerous, she adds hastily ‘really it was incredibly success…’ 

May cuts her off mid sentence, stating quietly ‘she knows better’, shaking her head she adds ‘I’ve taught her better’. The normally stoic agent looks positively enraged by her protégé’s actions, whether her disobedience or recklessness Bobbi is not sure.

Bravely, Bobbi states calmly ‘I’d like to handle it myself, it was me she disobeyed, and if we’re to work together properly again I think I need to be the one to do it’

Despite her anger, May seems to see the truth in this, and reluctantly nods, merely adding firmly ‘you will send her to me when you’re done, I’d like a word with her’. 

Morse almost feels sorry for the young agent in this moment, but nevertheless nods her agreement and leaves for her quarters, showering quickly before sitting on the bed to await the miscreant.

She waits only a few minutes before she hears footsteps stop outside her door, and almost smirks as she hears the footsteps continue to pace for a few minutes before there is a hesitant knock at the door. 

Bobbi simply calls out ‘come in’ and watches with some vestige of amusement at Daisy carefully opens the door, closing it behind her and coming to a stop about as far from Bobbi as she can manage while staying in the room. 

‘Would you like to tell me why you’re here?’ Bobbi asks lightly, hoping that a conversation with Jemma will have helped the young agent work through this. 

She isn’t disappointed, Daisy lowers her gaze to the ground, and states ‘I disobeyed a direct order and was… fairly… reckless’. A raised eyebrow from Bobbi is enough to persuade Skye that she might want to rethink this, and she hastens to add ‘very reckless’. 

‘That’s right, you do understand that you could have so easily been killed had that not worked?’ 

Now somewhat embarrassed at her actions, Daisy nods, managing to raise her eyes to meet Bobbi’s steady gaze.

‘you know what May would do in this situation, and if you’ve spoken to Jemma about this, you probably know that we’re not so different in this respect’.

Reluctantly Daisy acknowledges this, and when Bobbi beckons her over, she puts up remarkably little fuss for her, and slowly moves to Morse’s side, and allows her slacks to be removed, and herself to be tipped over the senior agent’s lap. She doesn’t really understand why she is being so compliant, most punishments from May had included a lengthy battle, but something about the worry she’d glimpsed in Jemma’s eyes had convinced her that perhaps she deserved this. 

Bobbi wastes no time, and instead brings her hand down hard on Daisy’s behind, with a resounding SLAP.

Daisy gasps, the resulting pain is always worse than she remembers. 

Bobbi feels momentarily sorry for the younger agent, and forces herself to remember the fear she had felt for her earlier that day. Steeling herself for what she has to do, she unleashes an onslaught of fierce swats onto the vulnerable backside of the women over her lap. She knows this is effective when she hears Daisy cry out and feels her body start to twist in her strong grasp, attempting to escape the fast and furious swats.

Daisy forgets all about her earlier resolve to accept this gracefully, and flings her hand back to cover her bottom.

Bobbi responds to this by taking hold of Daisy’s hand and pinning it to the small of her back. Simultaneously she increases the tempo of her swats, tilting her forward so that she can target the so far untouched tender sit spots. 

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

She continues at a fierce tempo for another few minutes, allowing the fear she had felt for the young agent to help her continue. She doesn’t stop when the behind in front of her darkens in colour, nor when Daisy yelps or promises to be good. 

By this point Daisy has long ceased trying to escape, forcing her body to remain limp she accepts what Morse is dealing out, well aware that this infraction is being taken very seriously by the older agent. 

Noticing this, Morse decides that it is time to wrap this up, and so begins to scold for the first time since commencing the punishment, interspersing the scolding with hard swats from her hand. 

‘You… SWAT… do not… SWAT… disobey orders in the field… SWAT… and you certainly… SWAT… do not… SWAT… act so recklessly…SWAT. 

Pausing for a moment she demands ‘do you understand me?’  
Through her sobs Daisy manages to force out a ‘yes ma’am!’ 

Momentarily surprised by this form of address, Bobbi pauses for a moment more, before saying calmly ‘good, five more and then we’re done. 

With this she raises her hand high above Daisy’s abused posterior and brings it down hard five times, these swats the hardest of the whole punishment – she wants Daisy to remember this. 

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT 

The young agent cries out, her backside burning more fiercely than ever before, and then allows Bobbi to pull her carefully up into a sitting position, the older agent rubs her back carefully until Daisy’s sobs finally cease. 

At this point, Bobbi helps her to stand, and then watches with a great degree of empathy as Daisy winces as she carefully eases her slacks back up, before nodding and adding ‘Mmhm, you remember that’. 

Daisy nods wryly, before saying ‘thank you Bobbi… I know I deserved that, and… thank you for not having May do it!’ 

Bobbi nods, before grimacing, she knows Daisy won’t like what is coming next.

‘About that… May guessed that something happened – she asked me to send you to her when I was through’

Daisy gasps with horror ‘that’s it, she is going to kill me’ 

Bobbi rolls her eyes, ‘that’s a little overdramatic, don’t you think? She’s well aware I was going to ‘handle it’ as she put it, I don’t think she’ll be too harsh’. 

Daisy continues to look miserable and reminds Bobbi more of Simmons in this moment than she’d thought possible. Despite this she sighs, and dries her tears, saying with some reluctance ‘I better not keep her waiting I suppose!’ 

‘You may be right there – but try not to worry too much, whatever happens with May, we’re good’ she reassures the young agent, unable to resist she adds with a smirk ‘I don’t think you’ll try that again anytime soon’. In saying this she keeps her tone light but looks at Daisy pointedly to ensure she’s understood. 

Daisy inclines her head in understanding, and slips from the room – taking the route that she knows leads to the corridor in which May’s modest quarters are situated. 

As she walks she rubs her behind and thinks to herself that Morse may be easy going most of the time – but she sure knows how to get her point across. She had previously thought Simmons had been getting off easily being reassigned to Bobbi’s care – but now she’s not so certain. 

As she reaches May’s door, she slows down – building up the courage to knock. She knows only too well that May will be very displeased at her actions today – and hopes desperately that Bobbi is right. 

She raises her hand and knocks hesitantly on the door, receiving a simple ‘come in’ as reply. 

May looks up from her position seated on the bed as the door opens, and draws herself to her feet, crossing her arms intimidatingly over her chest. She knows from past experience, not to mention the careful way Daisy is moving, that Bobbi has already dealt with this thoroughly – but she’d been furious at her protégé’s actions, and can’t resist drawing this out a bit longer. 

‘Explain yourself’ May demands softly – her quiet tone rather more intimidating than if she’d yelled it. 

Looking at her SO, Daisy thinks of how best to phrase it, and comes up blank, settling instead for ‘I’m so sorry May, I wasn’t really thinking – but I should never have disobeyed Bobbi like that, and I… know it was dangerous to test my powers like that’. 

May nods ‘I’ve taught you better than that. You know what I would have done if Bobbi hadn’t handled it first’. 

May doesn’t miss the look of relief that crosses Daisy’s face at the words ‘would have’ and almost smirks – most of her anger dissipated at the sight of the obviously penitent agent. 

Daisy nods ‘I screwed up, I’m sorry May’. 

May is inwardly very proud of her for this statement – she's come a long way from the streetwise hacker they’d first known. 

She gestures to the door commanding ‘go and give the mission report to Coulson, then Fitz and Simmons want to talk to you about the intel you gathered.’

Daisy heads for the door, almost grinning with relief. Before she reaches it she feels a very hard swat connect with her already sore behind, reigniting the fire that had begun to subside. She turns to May, who smirks unapologetically before saying:

‘Do that again, and you *will* be answering to both of us.’ 

Daisy shudders inwardly, and nods in acknowledgement, before hurrying off to the relative safety of Coulson’s office.


End file.
